The Stuffie War For Stuffiekind
“It looked like all Hope was lost. It was a sad three days. Until one huge moment of ultimate success and ideas...” -Spikey The Stuffie War: Out Of Time is the third instalment in the Stuffie War series and a conclusion to The Stuffie War - Operation: Hyperactive. It is directed by Jack Son Wolfstondinoson And starring Timmy Mackadrifd, Dan Horseman Picklington, Dick Richard, Catchy Bacon, Jeremy Shada, John DiMaggio, Pendleton Ward, J.G. Quintel, William Slayers, Nicholas Cantu, Michael Bigbaboonsworth, with Alexander Hirtz as Tyrannus, Xavier, And Tyrann-E, And Mark Hamill. Synopsis The ultimate battle between Spikey and Sticky ends the epic three-part war which is the biggest battle in SNT Films history! In this epic crossover, our heroes team up with the heroes of Adventure Time, The Amazing World Of Gumball, Regular Show, And a lot more! Plot TBA Released * May 8, 2020 (theatres; worldwide) * August 4, 2020 (digital) * August 18, 2020 (DVD) Runtime 2:38:51 Cast * Timmy Mackadrifd as Spikey, Diply * Dan Horseman Picklington as Sticky ** Gralph Brynex Humar as Sticky (5099) * Alexander Hirtz as Tyrannus, Xavier, Tyrann-E * Dick Richard as Carl Pooperdoops, Dmitri Chimpunchiggus * Catchy Bacon as Mr. Chimpunchiggus * Jeremy Shada as Finn The Human * John DiMaggio as Jake The Dog * Niki Yang as BMO (Beemo) * William Slayers as Rigby * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai * Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Watterson * Bob Bipek as Admiral Chichaimonchan, Pinky Pickle, Chiitan * Bob Johnmichealjohnson as The Big Baboon * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stanley Pines, Soos Ramirez, Bill Cipher * Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess * J.K. Simmons as Great Uncle Stanford Pines * Mark Hamill as Skips, Skektek * Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum * Olivia Olsen as Marceline The Vampire Queen * Jack Barnom as Petey The Cat * Paul Rocket-Stopper as Master Geogovius Lin * Pete Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa * Adam Devine as Pizza Steve * Kevin Micheal Richardson as Mr. Gus * Ben Kermitalockingspinn as Mr. Parasaurolophus * John Ronald Johnson as Spand Mickax * Don Eric Trickles as Don Zipperback * Christian J Simon as Darwin Watterson * iJarkun as Jack 25 * Jessica DiCicco as .GIFfany Locations * Butt City * Mount Legorath * Spinedback HQ * Stackateam HQ * Mickax Tower X * Channax, inc Events * Theft Of The Power * Assault On The Stackateam * Dimensional Quest ** Quest For The Yaxtonium Robot Cube ** Quest For The Universal Remote ** Heist Of The Power ** Battle Of CRBC ** Quest For Freddy’s Boot ** Quest For Ice Queen’s Crown * Battle Of Spinedback HQ * Battle Of Mount Legorath * Battle For The Timeline * Wedding Of Rigby And Eileen Rotten Tomatoes �� 91% ��94% Critics Consensus: Action-packed, funny, and unarguably epic, ''The Stuffie War: Out Of Time ''puts together 13 films, and is surprisingly easy to follow, unlike its predecessors. Music Characters’ Screen Time * Spikey (highest) - 54 min * Sticky - 50 min * Carl Pooperdoops - 37 min * Mr. Chumpunchiggus - 29 min * Finn The Human - 45 min * Jake The Dog - 45 min * Lumpy Space Princess - 31 min * Mordecai - 39 min * Rigby - 39 min * Gumball - 40 min * Darwin - 19 min * Dog Man - 34 min * Petey - 44 min * The Big Baboon - 25 min * Banana Barbara - 26 min * Uncle Grandpa - 20 min * Pizza Steve - 15 min * Mr. Gus - 12 min * Chichaimonchan - 15 min * Chiitan - 12 min * Pinky Pickle - 13 min * Princess Bubblegum - 34 min * Marceline - 35 min * Ice King - 33 min * Gunter - 23 min * Tiny Miracle - 10 min * Rob - 31 min * Rachel - 28 min * Carrie - 9 min * Masami - 4 min * Benson - 11 min * Pops - 8 min * Muscle Man - 6 min * Anais - 11 min * Eileen - 10 min